Tag, I Quit!
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Half the Glee club quits, over certain personal reasons...Puck and Quinn are together and they have Beth back, but Puck's mother doesn't want her to stay with them. That in turn makes him mad.


I'm a bigger fan of Finn and Quinn together, but I do enjoy reading all different types of fan fiction pairings, and I couldn't help but write a Quick fic. Because Quinn and Puck together are awesome also...Plus I just really love Quinn. And I already wrote a Fuinn fic called My Heart, so I figured why not try this one also.

**Oh and ont the song bold= Rachel**

**_Bold Italics= Artie_**

_Italics= Finn_

Normal= Tina

* * *

It was a Tuesday during Junior year, and the whole Glee club sat in the choir room with their director William Schuester who stood in front. "Alright...i'm getting the feeling that some of you want to quit?" He asked. Mercedes chuckled humorlessly, "yeah, Mr. Schue...we're sick of never singing more than one line, while Barbara, and Hagrid get to sing everything else." Kurt hummed, "so true." Mr. Schue sighed, "look i know that Rachel and Finn get a lot of solos but..." "A lot! Mr. Schue they get them all," Santana snapped. Everyone looked at her surprised.

The latina looked around awkwardly, "Not that I care...that's just how Brit feels." She lied.

Britney smiled and looked at nothing, "I remember singing in the shower."

Santana smiled and patted her shoulder.

Mr. Schuester shook his head, "Is that thw only reason half of you are quiting?" He looked worried. Mercedes sighed, "That's why I am. I need spotlight." Kurt nodded, "That and I have to spend more time with my father." Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, "Cheerios are my number one." Britney grinned, "I'm following the leader...Santana!"

Mr. Schuester looked at Quinn, "what about you?" Everyone turned to look at her. "I'm trying to fix a broken relationship with my mother. And survive my parents divorce. Plus coach Sylvester wants me back as captain since I have my body back...so I have the Cheerios. And school work, Church...Oh and Beth...since she's back I have to be a mother also." Quinn said.

Everyone nodded. They knew Quinn was happy to have Beth back. They had all known that she wanted to keep her, but felt it was better to give her away. Two months after adopting Beth, Shelby Corcoran brought her back saying she couldn't keep her. It turned out that Shelby had sent in an audition tape to New York for some musical and they liked her so she was cast in it. She apologized to Quinn and Puck for letting them down. But she knew it was her only shot. And she also knew that they were happy to get their daughter back.

Mr. Schuester nodded, "So you're just gonna quit?" He asked the members. They sighed. Rachel stood up, "This is outrageous! You're all quitting because you have no solo, or you need to spend quality time with your family...what about Glee?" (She meant what about her). "I am very angery and upset about the fact that you all seem to care so little about the opportunities and or scholorships taht Glee will give you. Running away..." "Shut the hell up Berry!" Quinn yelled. Rachel looked taken aback, and everyone else cringed...the HBIC was back.

Quinn stood up and walked over to her, "You think that just because you are the best here you are better than everyone else. You're not. You have no idea what their life, or my life is like. For all you know one of us could have family issues...someone in the family could have died...or could be sick. They might be abused, or a cutter, or something else like that..." Rachel looked scared but Quinn continued, "you think that you know what this is about...but you don't, you have no idea how hard it is for Kurt to bond and hang out with is father doing guy things, but he is uncomfortable doing them because he's gay, so that rarely works. Mercedes deserves solos but beause you cry and quit everytime you don't get your way she doesn't get them. You don't know how hard it is for Santana and Brittany to deal with coach Sylvester, and keep their spots on the squad." She paused and took a deep breath before continueing, "and you definately don't know what it's like to be a mother at sixteen...so for once just shut up and deal with your own problems...stop acting like you know anything about everyone elses." After finishing Quinn walked out the door.

Rachel stood there on the verge of tears. Santana stood up, "Bye Mr. Schue...Brit and I aren't coming back." She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her along. Mercedes and Kurt stood up also, "This is our final farewell." Kurt said as he curtsied and left with his best friend. Mr. Schue sighed, and directed Rachel back to her seat. "Well I guess we rehearse until we can recrute new members." Arti swallowed hard, "but Mr. Schuester everything we've rehearsed is with twelve members, we don't have twelve anymore we only have seven." Mr. Schuester nodded, "That's enough for now." Puck stood up and rubbed his head, "sorry but...if Quinn's done then so am I...I only joined because she did." Mr. Schuester nodded, "So be it." Puck left.

Puck walked out to the football field, he knew she'd be there and he was right. Quinn was laying in the middle looking up at the sky. He chuckled at how beautiful she looked and jogged up to her. He layed down next to her, laying on his elbow and side so he could look at her.

"I love you, you know?" He said.

Quinn looked at him, "You keep saying so."

"It's true...you should know. I changed for you."

She nodded, "Yeah you did."

"Babe, what's wrong?" He was really concerned, she had seemed so out of it and sad the past few weeks.

Quinn smiled, "nothing." She lied, and he knew it.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Quinn your walls don't block me."

Quinn sat up, "I know...I'm just tired, and very weak...well that's how I feel anyway. I feel like I could sleep for a whole month. Beth is three months old and she still won't stop crying...Am I doing something wrong?" Puck chuckled, "What! No you could never do anything wrong. You are the best...most hottest MILF out there in the world Quinn." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She said sarcastically. He shrugged, "Hey you know I mean it." She sighed, "then what's wrong with her?" Puck looked away, "maybe she knows my mom won't let her stay with me because she's only half Jewish...and you're not the nice Jewish girl her grandmother wanted for me. Instead..." He looked into her eyes, "You're the nice Christian girl that my mother never liked."

Quinn smiled, "Yeah maybe she knows that." She stood up, "Come on!" Quinn grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "What are we doing?" He asked clearly confused. Quinn gentley pushed him away, then lightly tapped his arm, "Tag you're it!" she grinned. His mouth dropped open, "you did not just do that!" He smiled wickedly. Quinn squealed then took off running. Puck jumped toward her and ran after her.

Quinn ran off of the field after running around it about three times, then she ran up one side of the beachers. Puck instead ran up the other side, Quinn reached the top before him but once she saw him coming up she ran back down. So he did the same. "Come back here!" Puck laughed. Quinn ran out to the parking lot and put cars in between them then she stopped. Puck stopped also and grinned at her, "you know you're gonna lose right? Puckzilla never loses." Quinn laughed, "well then he's never been up against a Fabray."

Puck smiled and began to run toward her. She once again ran away. She ran inside the school while Puck took an easier route and went around the building. Quinn who thought she was safe stepped outside the front doors. And skipped down the steps. She looked behind her, and around her. Puck was no where in sighed. She sighed happily to herself. Little did she know Puck was now walking up behind her. He jumped over to her wrapping his muscular arms around her causing her to scream while he spun her around, "you're it!" He exclaimed.

After he put her down she lightly smacked his arm, "that was cheating!" He shrugged, "was not!" Quinn was about to object but he pulled her to his truck, "come on." Quinn got in and put her seatbelt on, "what are we doing?" She aked. He buckled his seatbelt and smiled, "I have a surprise for you." He started his truck and pulled out of the lot. After driving about a mile around Lima he stopped at Ashwood Apartments. Quinn gasped, "Oh my God!" Puck looked at her, "don't say the Lords name in vain!" He was kidding because it wasn't even his religion so he didn't mind. But Quinn did, "oh gosh forgive me Lord, I'm sorry." Puck laughed. She glared at him, "don't laugh it's not funny." He still laughed, "just get out of the truck." He opened his door unbuckled and got out, so did she. Then Puck led her up the stairs in the building. They stopped at her room 14C.

Quinn turned to Puck. He held up a key and unlocked it. Then he guestured for her to go in. So she did. He followed. Quinn's hands shot up and covered her mout, "Is this what you've been doing?" She asked. Puck had kept canceling things on her saying he had to take care of his mom. Really he was working to pay for the apartment, and move all his stuff over to it. He smiled, "yeah...sorry for always canceling on ya...but it's two rooms, so I uh..." He walked over to a door and opened it, "I fixed up this room and made it a nursery. I'm moving in tonight, my mom already knows. She's not happy about it but...I'm me. So if you'll let me...I want to keep Beth over tonight." He looked shyly at the floor. Quinn smile, "sure that'd be fine." He smiled back, "thanks." She walked over to him and kissed him very passionately, "thank you."

It turned out that keeping Beth over was amazing for both Puck and Quinn, Puck got to spend time with his daughter, while Quinn got about an extra four hours sleep. On the following Tuesday, a week after quitting they were told to go to the autotorium. When they arrived, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt were all there as well. "what's going on?" Puck asked. Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt shrugged. "I think I have a secret admirerer...Some unknown person texted me telling me to come here," Brittany said. She turned to santana, "was it you?" Santana laughed, "No B, it wasn't me." Brittany shrugged, "oh...well I won't cheat on you with them...I promise." Santana rolled her eyes, "Thanks." Brittany smiled widely.

Mr. Schuester entered the room, "thanks for coming." Brittany looked up, "so you told me to come here?" Mr. Schuester nodded, "yeah." Brittany sighed, "that's too bad...you're kinda hot...but i'm sorry I don't cheat on Santana, even if you look like that." Mr. Schuester looked both surprised and scared, "I-I don't want that!" Santana laughed, "relax Schue...we know...It's Brittany." Mr. Schuester relaxed. "Good...well um-anyway I talked to Rachel and Finn, so before you stomp out and or diva storm out Kurt...They have made an agreement that solos will be evenly passed around to those who want them."

Music started behind him out on the stage and Rachel steped out and waved along with Finn who just shrugged. Artie, Tina, Mike and Matt were on the stage harmonizing. Rachel began to sing.

**Broken hearts and last goodbyes**  
**Restless nights, but lullabies**  
**help to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say**

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

Filled with sorrow filled with pain  
Knowin that I am to blame  
for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
and Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say yeah

**_That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_**

I can't make it alive on my own  
**Well if you have to go then please go  
**_Just leave me alone  
**Cause I don't wanna see you and me  
**_Going our seperate ways  
_Begging you to stay if it isn't to late_

**I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep**

_It's on me  
this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay_

_**But you're already on your way**_

But you're already on  
_Your  
_**Way**

After finishing they all looked at all of the others who were sitting in the chairs. Finn shrugged, "We're not saying we're in love with you...it's just we didn't know what kind of song would work..." Artie rolled up, "and this one is called Sorry so we figured that since the title was Sorry you would get that we were apologizing to you." Finn nodded. The six in the chairs did nothing.

"Please say you'll come back. I promise everyone will get the solos they want." Mr. Schuester pleaded. Kurt looked around, "just as long as I can diva off with Rachel some time." Rachel smiled, "of course Kurt, but I am a great diva off challenge." Kurt rolled his eyes, "I know." Mercedes sighed, "well i can't let Kurt go in alone, so as long as your not bluffing?" She looked at Mr. Schuester, "I'm not," he said. Mercedes nodded, "I'm in." She smiled. Brittany looked at Santana who rolled her eyes, "we could always do Glee and handle the Cheerios...so I guess I lied earlier when I said we wouldn't come back...we're in." Brittany squeaked and clapped her hands fast.

Puck sighed, "I did like Glee, and heck Tina you killed that solo part you had." Tina blushed, "Thank you Puck." Puck grinned, "I could't leave you all for real." They all laughed but Quinn didn't say anything. Rachel walked off the stage and walked over to her.

"Quinn I realize you are right...I don't understand what your life, or their lives are like. I only know my own. And i have the greatest most definate respect for you. you are third in our class while I myself am only ninth. You never skip school, or get sick...except the morning sickness you had last year...well I never really do skip or get sick either I-But you, you have Cheerios which i'm sure is very difficuld, and you have a mother who is more like a stranger to you and a father who hates everything about you...and they are going through a rough divorce which you're in the middle of...You barely get any rest. And lastly you have a daughter and Quinn you're an amazing mother, I've seen you with Beth and I know that Shelby would have never been that great with her. _You_ are an adult, and _you _are like superwoman. _I_ am not. I am not very mature, I always cry when things don't go my way...and I could never be a mother at my age...but you make it look easy. And for that you are so very greatly respected by me, and many others. And you being a part of Glee is greatfully appreciated. Please come back."

Quinn's eyes were threating her with tears; ever since Beth was born she had gone a little soft. Finn walked down to her, "all she said was true...and we really need twelve members. And I'm sorry too...you do know I forgive you right? Please come back." Quinn nodded, "okay." They all smiled and Finn hugged her.

* * *

**The End...Thanks for reading.**


End file.
